


Hardest Moment

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather asked him to forgive himself for living...and that takes a first step</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest Moment

The hardest moment was not in holding her as she breathed her last. It wasn't until she was cool against his skin, that the grief broke in him. The moment when he had to fully accept he would only hear her voice in his memories was what it took.

He wept then, as she had insisted he not do in those final days. Somehow, he had to find a way to forgive himself for living, as she had wished of him.

Carrying her out to the grave site, wrapped in her favorite blanket, his second-best tartan, was the first step.


End file.
